kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Me and the key
is a puzzle game by Bart Bonte of bontegames. There are penguins and there are keys; use your mouse to find the keys. Gameplay The objective of each puzzle is to find the key. Most of the puzzles involve moving the cursor, clicking on things, and dragging things around. As the puzzles progress, they get trickier and quirkier. Walkthrough Here are the solutions in order of level number: * Level 1: Click on the penguin and then the key around his neck. * Level 2: Click on all the orange balls; the last ball will have the key inside. * Level 3: There are seven penguins and only one has the key. Find the right penguin and click on the key. * Level 4: Hold down the left mouse button to make an orange tree grow. Click on the oranges to make them drop to the ground and click on them again to pop them. The last orange has the key. * Level 5: There is a slider puzzle with two layers. Click on the top pieces until the second piece from the left is exposed at the bottom layer. Click on that to slide it away. Expose the third block from the left and slide it and do the same for the fourth; the key is behind the fourth block. * Level 6: The level is basically Breakout: bounce the orange ball to break the bricks above with the paddle. You need to hit the key above the bricks with the ball. If you lose the ball, the puzzle will reset. * Level 7: Drag the penguins to the right side until only the key remains at the left side. * Level 8: There is a bouncing purple ball with circles of a lighter shade on it. Click on the circles to illuminate all of them and ball will vanish, leaving the key behind. * Level 9: There are seven TVs with static on their screens. When a penguin appears on screen, click on it to make it stay there. The last penguin that stays on screen will have the key. * Level 10: A rope is on screen. Drag the rope down with your mouse until the key appears on the other end. Click on it before it drops back down. * Level 11: This puzzle requires your keyboard; type out key. * Level 12: There are penguins on a big orange ball. Drag the penguin to the right to rotate the ball until the penguin with the key is on screen. * Level 13: Another Breakout level. The orange blocks require two hits to break this time. * Level 14: A tree follows the cursor's left and right movements. Shake the tree left and right until a key drops. * Level 15: There are two penguins with an orange line connected to their heads. Place the cursor on the penguin and follow the line to the other penguin for the key. If you move out of the line, the puzzle resets. * Level 16: Pick up the orange ball and let go of it when it's at the top of the screen; this will force the dark area downward. Repeat until the key is in view. * Level 17: There are four bouncing, grey balls. Click on them to turn them all white to get the key. If a white ball touches a grey ball, it will turn back to grey. * Level 18: Guide the hole on the orange ball toward the arrow to make it drop the key. * Level 19: A penguin is thinking the word right. He is telling you to right-click the screen to find the key. * Level 20: Another rope, but the key is trapped in a glass ball. Drag the key to the top and let it fall to break the glass ball. Drag it back up to get the key. * Level 21: There are two orange balls with two walls at the edges containing six bricks each. Pick up a ball and collide it against the other ball to make it bounce around, hitting the bricks. The key will drop when all bricks are gone. * Level 22: Another TV puzzle with a harsher penalty; missing the penguin on time will reset all the TVs. * Level 23: Another slider puzzle with three layers. The key is behind the first block from the left so focus on moving all pieces to the right. * Level 24: Another orange line puzzle, but with four penguins. Touch all four penguins in one go to get the key at the final penguin. * Level 25: The rules of this puzzle function similar to Pong. The four paddles will move to your position on the cursor. You must bounce the ball against the paddles 99 times. If you miss once, the counter resets. It's highly recommended to keep the ball in the middle with only the north and south paddles bouncing it. * Level 26: The ending screen. Congratulations, you beat the game! Badges Category:Games Category:Games with badges